Problema resuelto,adiós a mi carrera hasta luego kashadas
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


_**hola a todos perdon por la ausencia pero eh tenido mucha tarea y proyectos escolares y algunos pendientes pero ya estoy aqui ^.^**_

_**¬¬ mentirosa mejor di la verdad- keith**_

_**y a ti quien coños te invito teñido- ¬¬**_

_**el- dijo señalando al tecnico**_

_***hijo d hhfh74#"$#"!#$ M$%"%*-penso charlotte *(Nota: el 2do. nombre de la escritora es charlotte)***_

_**hola ya llegue-dijo shun**_

_**shun-grito charlotte abrazandolo**_

_**charlotte-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo**_

_**awww amor gay o cavernicola-dijo keith**_

_**tomare eso como un Soy keith Clay y soy un Baka-^^- sin nada mas que decir a leer**_

* * *

Shun-el en capitulo anterior-

*en el hospital*

chicas llegamos en donde esta...-dijo hydron todo acelerado

en la habitacion pero el doctor aun no sale...-dijo mirra sentada en una banca en eso sale el doctor

doctor como esta fabia..-pregunto keith

a usted es el esposo de la señorita sheen-dijo el doctor sujetando una pizarra

amigo doctor pero el es su señor..-dijo keith señalando a cierto ojimorado pero como shun estaba alado de hydron el doctor se confundio

la nena de pelo largo negro es ella...-dijo el doctor mientras sostenia sus lentes

no por millonesima vez no soy una chica soy un varon ... el es el marido anciano...-dijo shun todo molesto por el comentario del doctor

lo siento joven y usted es...-dijo el doctor mientras señalaba a hydron

si asi es doctor digame como esta fabia...-dijo hydron preocupado por ella

ella se encuentra bien joven...-dijo el doctor mientras sonreia

y mi hijo doctor como esta...-dijo hydron mas que preocupado

esta es perfecto estado...-dijo el doctor

doctor...sus palabras no me ayudan puedo pasar a verla...-dijo hydron esperando la respuesta

si señor pase pero no la agite tanto..-dijo el doctor

*en la habitación*  
hola princesa como has estado me diste un buen susto...-dijo hydron mientras besaba su frente de ella lo cual hizo que despertara

tu...-dijo fabia abriendo los ojos con una mirada fria- que quieres hydron - lo dijo con rencor

te vine a visitar como el responsable de tu embarazo-dijo con una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera mientras llevaba su mano derecha al vientre de la chica. el joven se sorprendio cuando la chica quito buscamente la mano de su amado

NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR HYDRON...-grito con todas sus fuerzas dejando al chico con la boca abierta.- ME ESCUCHASTE MI HIJO NO ES TUYO SOLO ES MIO

fabia pero de que me hablas amor.-dijo desconcertado el joven

AMOR...AMOR A QUIEN MAS LE HAS DICHO AMOR HYDRON A TUS 5 ESPOSAS Y A TUS 5 HIJOS MAS... EH EH..CONTÉSTAME..-volvio a gritar fabia

fabia cariño...DE QUE ME ESTAS HABLANDO YO NO TENGO 5 ESPOSAS Y 5 HIJOS...A las 5 mujeres que conozco es a mi Abuela,a mi MAMA,a mi TIA, a mi PRIMA, Y a TI... por que cres que tengo hijos y esposas...ademas eso va contra la ley...-aclaro hydron acorralando a fabia en su camilla

Pues eso no fue lo que me dijo shadow- dijo fabia mirando hacia un lado para esquivar la mirada de hydron

Shadow... Shadow te dijo eso-dijo hydron comenzando a enojarse

si asi es, shadow el fue a verme a la cafeteria y me armo un escandalo- dijo fabia comenzando a derramar unas lagrimas al recorda lo que sucedio, pero sintio como unas manos la acariciaban el rostro y el vientre

cuéntame todo lo que te hizo ese idiota...-dijo el ojimorado tratando de calmarse pero al ver que ella no contestaba el se levanto bruscamente de la camilla lo cual sorprendio a la peliazul.

a donde vas hydron..-pregunto fabia tomando la mano de el

a buscar un trabajo, un departamento y renunciare a shadow y a los chicos...-cuando dijo renunciare lo dijo por renunciar a lo que a el le gustaba hacer *cantar* y derramo una lagrima y salio sin decir mas

*_NO lo tienes que hacer si no quieres hydron, no quiero que por mi culpa renuncies a tu sueño*- pensó fabia _ y comenzo a llorar

* * *

***con los chicos***

los chicos estaban en la sala de espera excepto alice y shun ellos estaban en la cafeteria...pero runo, dan, ace, mirra, keith, klaus y julie, estaban muy preocupados pues hydron ya se habia tardado hasta que lo vieron salir

Hydron como esta fabia.-dijo runo levantándose del sillón rápidamente

ella esta bien.-dijo hydron y luego agacho su mirada y no se dio cuenta de que un pelinegro y una ojicafe lo observaban

y el nene como esta.- pregunto julie con cara de preocupación

Bien estan bien..-lo dijo sin dejar de mirar el piso

y mi buen amigo hydron como esta el...- dijo un pelinegro entrando a la sala y el ojimorado lo volteo a ver rapidamente

bien creo si bien estoy bien...-finjio una sorisa hacia su amigo y el pelinegro lo observo con cara de enserio lo que me digas no es cierto

enserio, estas bien hydron..-dijo el pelinegro con una ceja alzada y cruzado de brazos .. y el ojimorado agarro aire y y solto lo que iba a decir

Chicos quiero hablar con ustedes aunque aqui nos sea el momento,... yo...YO...-levanto su rostro y se sorprendieron por que estaba llorando y no podia decir lo que tenia que decir..-Yo dejare a los kashada boys..-lo dijo y se tiro de rodillas al suelo y comenzando a llorar..- Yo decidi quedarme aqui hacer una nueva vida ahora que fabia esta embarazada yo quiero estar con ella...-dijo sin parar de llorar

eso es lo que tu quieres hacer hydron...-dijo shun viendo a su amigo que estaba mas triste que nada...-abandonaras tu carrera por una mujer,...por que si es asi...Yo renunciare contigo hermano...-al decir eso fue como un apoyo para hydron fue un aliento y paro de llorar ..-estoy harto de las giras de opinar y que se hago lo que a shadow le da su regalada gana, estoy harto lo siento mucho chicos pero asi es me quedare aqui con hydron y hare una nueva vida con una mujer..-lo dijo y abrazo a alice y esta se sonrojo ella no se acordaba de el pero se sonrojo mas por la accion de el joven

y que sera de nosotros..-pregunto dan

yo nose ustedes pero yo estoy con ellos me quedare aqui con mi julie.-dijo klaus que estaba abrazando a su esposa como nuca antes lo habia hecho

esntonces es el fin de los Kashada...-dijo ace que estaba recargado en la pared..- bien entonces preparare mis maletas regresare a mi casa con mis padres...-dijo eso y salio del hospital y mirra atras de el

creo que regresare a japon en busca de nuevas aventuras..como lo hacia antes de ser famoso...-dijo dan en direccion a la cafeteria

creo que ire con el no se siente bien.-dijo runo levantándose de su asiento

alice te parece si nos vamos ya es tarde.- dijo shun y la chica asintio con la cabeza ambos se fueron

klaus podemos ir a casa ..-dijo un peliplateada

claro amor..-le sonrio a su esposa se despidio y se fueron

hydron se que fabia es tuya ahora yo la considero como mi otra hermana menor asi que si no encuentras trabajo ya saben que en la cafeteria hay un lugar para ti ...-dijo keith levantandose de su lugar

Gracias keith, de verdad gracias eres un sujeto de gran ayuda y de gran corazon estare eternamente agradecido contigo...-dijo el ojimorado tambien levantandose de su asiento

cuidala hydron vale mucho una persona como ella...- lo dijo y salio del lugar dejando al ojimorado solo

* * *

***con ace y mirra***

ace enserio regresaras a tu casa..-pregunto mirra mientras se interponia para que el subiera a la motocicleta

asi es esta fue mi mayor aventura es tiempo de descansar...-dijo ace apartando a mira del camino

y yo fui una aventura para ti...-estaba hablando mirra cuando unos labios la callaron por completo

sabes...hablas mucho...pero si quieres puedo hacer que me consigan otro boleto y nos vamos juntos los dos que te parece...-dijo ace sonriendole a mirra y ella asintio y lo volvio a besar hasta que se les acabo el aliento y subieron a la moto aprovecharon para ir a la casa de mirra antes de que keith llegara y estando aya

es todo mirra...-dijo ace mientras acomodabalas maletas de mirra

si solo deja terminar de escribirle el mensaje a ketih... y listo ya vamonos ace..-dijo cerro la puerta de la casa y se fueron los dos y saliendo ellos llego keith a su casa abrio la puerta y se encontro con una nota...

que es esto...una nota de mirra...*que abra*-penso el ojiceleste y no lo penso mas y la abrio

**_hola keith_**

**_deseguro ya habriste mi carta y te pregutaras para que dejo una nota si vivo con ella_**

**_Bueno pues la deje para decirte que me fugue con ace ire con el a visitar a sus papas..._**

**_te quiero hermano y te extrañare_**

**_Mirra.._**

se fue con ace...pues ya que que seas feliz hermana...-dijo keith y se fue a dormir

* * *

*con ace y mirra*

ve a dormir mirra nuestro vuelo sale mañana a las 6 am...-dijo ace

esta bien ace...-dijo mirra y le hizo caso a peliverde como todavia seguian en casa de klaus ace salio al jardin a dar una vuelta

* * *

llegamos julie ve adormir amor te alcanzo...-dijo klaus entrando a su despacho

esta bien cariño no tardes mucho...-dijo julie subiendo las escaleras

con klaus esto no puede ser todo esta esta fuera de control...-dijo klaus mirando unos papeles de sus empresas

* * *

*con shun y alice*

ven alice duerme no te hare nada ademas ire a dar una vuelta y veo que tienes sueño...-dijo shun saliendo del cuarto..-si me ocupas estare en el gimnasio entrenando ok

shun no tardes..-dijo la ojicafe entre las cobijas

* * *

*con dan y runo*

enserio te iras...dan..- pregunto runo muy triste

si...por que...-dijo dan agarrando su bajo para ir a practicar

no por nada...pero oye como es japon...-dijo runo para que no se fuera dan

pues es grande...y muy interesante...por que te gustaria conocerlo...-dijo dan

si, pero no tengo dinero...-dijo runo muy desanimada

mmm pues preparate por que nuestro avuon sale mañana...dijo dan..- ire a practicar un rato

* * *

*con hydron y fabia*

hydron regresaste ya les dijiste que dijeron..-dijo fabia volteando a verlo

lo tomaron a bien de hoy en adelante los kashada boys ya no iran a Roma al concurso y de gira..-dijo y finjio tener una llamada para salir...- amm disculpame fabia pero llamada entrante..-ella asintió y el salio a respirar mejor

* * *

*hydron*

*_acaso este es el final no lose, estoy confundido, arrg que hare*.-penso hydron suspiro y comenzo a bagar por el hospital _

**na honja ireoke neol dugo oneun gil **  
**ijeulge jiulge kkamake tabeorin nae sarang**

se dejo caer derrepente acordandose de los momento con los chicos y el como se conocieron

**geureon pyojeong jitji ma neowaui majimak daehwa **  
**silmangeun haji ma geurae na gateun nom **  
**ijen mannaji ma na meonjeo gabolge **

* * *

*ace*

se encontraba en el jardin de klaus bagando como alma en pena se encontraba tristepor lo que habia pasado

*todavia recuerdo las bromas que haciamos en la secundaria eramos unos demonios jajaque tiempos aquellos*.-pensaba ace

**jeomjeom meoreojyeo ganeyo jeomjeom sarajyeo ganeyo **  
**swipge itjineun marayo naega neomu apeunikka **

cantaba mientras se paraba en la fuente

* * *

*shun*

estaba en el gimnasio demasiado concentrado golpeando el costal cada golpe era cada momento con los chicos mientras mas se acordaba de buenos momentos mas fuerte el saco era golpeado hasta que se canso

*por que, por que tengo esa sensación de que esto no llegara a nada despues de todo seguimos bajo el poder de shadow*.- pronuncio el nombre de shadow y siguio golpeando es saco por muy cansado que estuviera

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **  
**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **

**na honja ireoke neol dugo oneun gil **  
**ijeulge jiulge kkamake tabeorin nae sarang **

* * *

*klaus*

se encontraba en su despacho demasiado deprimido cada numero grande era el numero de sonrisas que los chicos le sacaban o el a ellos

*por que tiene que ser asi acaso sera el destino, acaso fue una mala idea venir de gira a Alemania a caso sera eso*...- penso klaus mientras se acomodaba los anteojos para poder descansar la vista un rato

**sarangi tteonana bwa i baram tago jeo meolli naragana bwa **  
**modeun ge byeonhana bwa neodo nacheoreom ireoke tto byeonhana bwa **

y se levanto de su asiento y abrio la puerta que lo llevaba a su terraza y observo la luna

**geuraedo na apado huryeonhada **  
**i gibun jochado nan jigeum beogeopda **  
**buranhan deut baraboneun ttereul sseuneun ai gachi **  
**geudae nunmuri doraseoneun nae eokkaereul jamneunda **  
**ibyeoreun daljiman nan gwaenchanha apeujiman **  
**geudae geurimja aneseo bareul ppae **  
**uri banjido ppae **

* * *

*Dan*

se encontraba en el estudio donde practicaban aveces

*sabia que algun dia esto pasaria pero ya que les deseo lo mejor del mundo hermanos de otra madre, espero y nunca me olviden y que no olviden nuestras competencias, shun con su skate, hydron con su bicicleta, ace, con sus patines, klaus con Go-kart, y con mis tenis patines, los extrañare chicos*.- penso Dan

**jeomjeom meoreojyeo ganeyo jeomjeom sarajyeo ganeyo **  
**miwohajineun marayo naega neomu apeunikka Babe **

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **

* * *

*klaus*

iba saliendo de su despacho

**a peu da neomuna geuripda ganda ganda tteonaganda**

* * *

*hydron* miro atra vez de la ventana de fabia y ella estaba dormida asi que decidio irse a casa...llego a casa de klaus y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando se encontro con el

**neoneun ajik moreugetji alji motagetji himgyeowohaneun **

**neoreul bomyeonseo **

* * *

*shun* iba saliendo del gimnasio y se topo con klaus y hydron y se quedaron observando los tres

**naega deo apaseo ireoke neol bonaenda **  
**nunmuri heureunda neowa na neomu saranghaesseunikka **

* * *

*ace* iba entrando a la casa por la otra puerta y se encontro con shun, klaus y hydron y ahora los 4 se miraban

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **

* * *

*Dan* iba saliendo del estudio y choco con los otros 4 kashadas y se observaron

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **

* * *

*los 5 kashadas*

se encontraban en el pasillo principal y se miraron y comenzaron a terminar su canción

**niga eomneun georireul georeo bonda (bonda) **  
**niga tteonan georireul georeo bonda (bonda)**

esto es el final...-pregunto Dan

no mas bien es un adiós...-dijo ace

te equivocas es un hasta luego...-dijo klaus

también te equivocas es la conclusión de un cuento y es el inicio de una historia real...-dijo hydron

ADIÓS MIS KASHADAS...Los extrañare mas que amigos...Fueron mis hermanos...-dijo shun y todos se abrazaron y rompieron en llanto

* * *

_**bueno espero y que le haiga gustado mi 9 capitulo de "el concierto del comienzo"-char**_

_**:'( llore por que lo haces asi charlie por que...-shun llorando **_

_**la niñita quiere llodar ña ña ña..- dijo keith burlandose**_

_**callate tonto niño teñido-shun **_

_**hay ustedes nunca cambiaran de verdad hay chicos- bueno como siempre **_

_**shun- esperamos criticas,sugerencias, POR NOS SEPARAMOS HERMANOS DE OTRAS MADRES DEJEN REVIEWS... :'(( :((**_

_**a y los KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :P**_


End file.
